The Inevitable
by jeju-island
Summary: Something inevitable struck Fairy Tail... How can they overcome it? Will they still stay strong as a family or will they break and cause the greatest chaos in the whole world? Read The INEVITABLE. A story of hope, struggle, love, vengeance, forgiveness and trust. NaLu
1. Introduction

p class="MsoNormal"The Inevitable…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When our body began to numb, and coldness creeps in. What do we say? What will we do?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"What if something inevitable come sand steal us away from our love ones? What will they feel?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Can we have control over something we can't control?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Listen everyone….there is something always waiting at your door…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Something we can't control…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beware…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Because it is inevitable…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter1

Hello guys! This is my new story.. Hope you'll like it. Read and Review

This is a NaLu fanfic with a mixture of other pairs of Fairy Tail..

Disclaimer: Hiro-sensei owns it...

CHAPTER 1

Magnolia Year XXX

Lucy's First P.O.V.

"Lucy! Work! We found work!" I was startled. I heard them again. This annoying people shouting at me.

"Let me sleep Natsu," I groaned and covered myself with my pink fluffy blanket.

"Come on Lucy! It's an S-class mission and the reward is huge!" yelled Happy in his sweetest voice. "Lucy,"

"Alright, how much will be the reward?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. As expected I saw them sitting at my bed with bright smile etched on their faces.

"It's 5 000 000 Jewels," come on, I'm excited with my first S-class mission," Natsu said with a bright smile. Natsu's already an S-class wizard, same with Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Cana, and Freed. Last month they held the exam at Tenroujima Island again, but this time, it is concealed with the help of Freed. It was a successful exam, I helped Cana and she made it.

"So how much money will I have?" I asked them. They fell quiet then began whispering to themselves.

"Let's give lucy only 1 000 000, we'll get the rest,"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I said irritated, "Let's just talk about the money later, I'll just change, and we'll start moving on,"

Somehow I have been feeling a lot nervous this past few days, like something bad is going to happen to me. It seems, I always get in a lot of accidents lately, and Natsu has never left my side. Maybe the real reason he want to go to an S-class mission with me is to be beside me and prevent me from hurting myself. Even that Natsu has his own good side.

"Lucy, whatever happens, I'm giving this to you," he handed me a rock.

"A rock?" I asked bewildered.

"It's a rock given by an old friend, when we get separated and you are in trouble, just hold this rock and call out my name three times, I'll come rescue you,"

"Gosh, you seem serious" I said laughing.

"I am serious," he replied without a trace of laughter in his face. He is definitely not joking.

"He liiiiikes you" trolled Happy.

"Shut up!" we both replied.

"Ughhhh…I-I-I f-f-feel s-s-sick…" Natsu groaned as he curled up in his chair and rest his face on his knees. "S-s-sick"

"Natsu, you didn't let Wendy cast a Troia on you?" asked Happy,

"N-no" was all he managed to say. I smiled. But deep inside me, I feel something bad is going to happen in this mission. Natsu didn't even give a briefing on what will it be all about. We are now riding a train towards the port of Hargeon, after that we will ride a ship towards a small island. Natsu will be having a bad time during this trip.

As we arrived we planned to stay one night here in Hargeon before riding a ship, since Natsu is still feel sick.

"Two rooms please," I said at the counter.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room left," the concierge replied.

"Oh, we'll take that one," I said. I can't believe I'm sharing a room with Natsu and Happy, I bet they would dirty the whole place.

"Here's your key,"

At the room, I pushed Natsu to tell me what will be the mission's objective. He pretended to fell asleep.

"Natsu! Come on tell me!" I nagged him. He groaned. "It's dangerous isn't it? That's why you won't tell me right?"

"I-It's not" he stammered. I gripped his scarf and pulled both ends. I was jokingly strangling him. "Thowwwwy! I'll thell yuuu! Haaaah!" I freed him.

"Now explain,"

He took out the poster. My whole body shivered. It was scary. The mission was all the way scary. I was wrong. Natsu didn't took me in this mission for my sake, but for his sake. He is going to face Acnologia and ask where the dragons are, where his dad is. He is not going to finish the mission but rather he is going to do something unimaginable. That poster was the one Gildarts couldn't even finish. It does not just worth 5 000 000 jewels, but more than that. An amount no one could imagine.

"N-Natsu, w-why th-this?" I asked him trembling.

"It's fun right?" he replied with a smug on his face. I looked at him and closed my eyes.

"Alright, I'll help you, but why this?" I asked him, his expression began to darken.

"This dragon is a human! Was a human! I can't forgive him for betraying my dad's comrades! He killed them even though they fought side by side! I just can't possibly forgive him.

"Calm down," I touched his hand, gladly Happy is asleep. "Alright I'll help you but it may cost a life," I suddenly blurted out.

"I don't care," he said coldly, "I just want to teach him a piece of mind!"

"Just don't die, please" I begged. His expression began to soften.

"I won't, I swear"


	3. Chapter 2

HI GUYS! WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY…

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: UHM..WELL..YOU KNOW THE DRILL.. 3

CHAPTER 2:

Natsu's P.O.V.

Yo minna! Anyway, Mira already warned me not to take Lucy, but I'm a thick headed flame mage, I won't listen to her of course.

But right now, I'm terribly sea sick, we are heading towards No Name Island, I don't even know that island exist. The instruction in the poster just said:

Sail into the sea

Using a Ship from Hargeon

Find the captain and he will lead you to where this No Name Island.

It doesn't even make any sense, like some idiotic bastard is making a prank. But right now, I definitely cannot walk another inch. I have to ask Lucy to drag me to the captain's quarters.

"L-L-Lucy…l-let's h-h-head t-t-o the captain" was all I managed to say and ran again at the edge of the ship to throw up. "Ugh..I-I F-feel sssick…"

"Okay lets head to—"

"I am the captain may I help you?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Eh!? ERZAAAAA!" I heard Lucy and Happy yelling. I tried to look at the person in fron of Lucy.

"E-E-E-RZA?" I exclaimed, but then again, I need to throw up.

"I'm here too," I heard the voice I wanted to hear. The voice that would help me escape this dreadful sickness.

"I'll cast a Troia on you Natsu-san," then I felt a cool sensation on my stomach and spreading towards my body.

"I'm revived!" I yelled, "Oh yeah! This is great! Thanks Wendy!" I replied to Wendy smiling happily. I saw Erza dressed in a captain's outfit.

"What's with that Erza?" I asked her while pointing at her cap.

"I'm the Captain, I'll take you to the Island you are heading," explained Erza, then I heard something creaking. I look around while Erza just continued on explaining.

"Natsu what are you—"

"Lucy watch out!" I pushed Lucy and covered her head. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" she replied. I saw the post on total wreckage and it nearly hit Lucy's head.

"What is wrong with this ship!?" I yelled, I can feel my rage. "Who is the owner of this ship!? I can't just stand here and watch as it wrecks and hurt people!"

"Calm down Natsu, I said I'm fine" Lucy held my arm. The rage within me suddenly swept away. I can't even explain this feeling. Well maybe I'm just hungry.

**WHY IS ERZA THE CAPTAIN? WHY IS WENDY WITH HER? ARE THERE ANY PROOF THAT THE POSTER ISN'T A PRANK? FIND OUT NEXT ON THE INEVITABLE CHAPTER 3…READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
